The present invention relates to a panorama head for optical equipment, particularly for photographic equipment, for the positioning of the equipment precisely relative to a system of axes, of the type comprising an articulated joint for each axis, each articulated joint including first and second joint elements which are coupled with one another for rotation about the corresponding axis and can be clamped selectively in the preselected relative angular position.
Panorama heads of the type indicated are used, in combination with tripods or other supports, in the field of optical equipment and, particularly in the specific field of photographic equipment, for supporting such equipment in an orientable manner.
In this field, a need has arisen for a panorama head having adjustable articulated joints for carrying out precise positioning quickly.
When it is preferred to give the speed of positioning of the equipment precedence over precision, heads controlled by means of levers, knobs or similar devices which serve both for rotating the joint about the respective axis and for clamping the two joint elements relative to one another are used.
When it is preferred to give precedence to more precise positioning, however, micrometric positioning heads are usually used, in which the relative rotation between the joint elements is achieved by means of permanently-engaged worm-screw reduction gears.
Heads of this latter type fulfil the need for very precise positioning but have the disadvantage of not permitting quick positioning.
The problem upon which the invention is based is that of providing a panorama head having a structure and design such as to overcome all the disadvantages complained of with reference to the prior art cited.